Fuego en la Piel
by CerezaPiel
Summary: ¡Regalo para Maqui McDonalds! Ron no sólo tiene fuego en el cabello. Y aunque la guerra los aceche, ambos son calor y se funden dentro de sus cuerpos. Contiene LEMMON. VIÑETA durante DH.


_¿Quién habría dicho que yo escribiría un lemmon? _

_Creo que ha quedado bastante decente, pero eso lo dirán ustedes._

_**Fuego en la Piel**_

_**Septiembre-Octubre 1997**_

Quería aplacar se placer punzante que la acechaba entre las piernas. Quería desaparecerlo. NO. Quería saciarlo. Porque los latidos que le rugían bajo el ombligo tenían hambre.

Y pensar no tenía sentido ahora. Ambos sabían que tal vez mañana no vivirían. Se querían ahora, se tenían ahora. Y eran carne y sangre a ebullición.

El niño que vivió se encontraba lejos, sumido dentro suyo, en sus cavilaciones, igual que siempre. Constantemente absorto casi no cedía palabra y se internalizaba, alejándose de ellos dos.

Harry se hallaba dentro de la carpa pensando en Horroxcruces, en Dumbledore, en Voldemort, en su cicatriz o en alguna cosa más. Siempre lejos dentro suyo.

Ellos ya se había acostumbrado, y sabían darle su espacio. Era necesario. A pesar de haber reconocido que El Elegido no tenía idea de cómo seguir el camino que debían caminar.

Sabían ambos que quien debía decidir y descubrir el camino era él. Y ellos no podían más que incentivarlo, cosa a la que él se negaba.

Parecía ser un trabajo en vano.

Por eso, ese día habían decidido alejarse más de lo usual para buscar setas. Según habían dicho.

Pero al alejarse; habiendo ya comprendido que estaban en guerra y que la vida se les venía encima, que la vida era ahora, ya; no pudieron resistir el impulso.

La prefecta Griffindor había quedado muy lejos en el pasado, y ahora dos bocas rojas luchaban en un duelo dulce de miel detrás de un árbol alejado.

Comenzó todo con un abrazo que representaba todo aquello que ya sabían. Que estar en guerra y ser amigos de El Elegido les procuraba peligro, y estaban dispuestos a afrontarlo. Pero que, al mismo tiempo, tenían ese abrazo, estrecho y fuerte.

Calor en medio del hielo.

Y se fundieron los labios, carnosos y rojos como una manzana. Dulce y caliente.

Y el cuerpo de ella quedó atrapado entre el de él y aquel enorme árbol, testigo del placer furioso.

La mente de Hermione comenzaba a quedar en blanco mientras hundía los dedos de su mano en el cabello pelirrojo y sus caderas se movían incitantes.

Él la atrapaba constantemente y no la dejaba escapar, la estrechaba por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra tocaba uno de sus senos, que antes bajo la ropa se ocultaba redondeado y carnoso.

Ron despegó sus labios de los de ella y, al bajar la cabeza, mordió su pezón izquierdo, haciéndole estremecer todos los nervios y erizándole todos los poros de la espalda.

La entrepierna le ardía y había olvidado todo aquello que la rodeara que no fuese Ron, su alto y fuerte cuerpo, su lengua que dibujaba sobre su abdomen, y su fragancia a tilos y menta.

Sus ojos sólo percibían rojo; su tacto se agudizaba y estremecía; su oído eran sólo latidos y gemidos; el sabor sólo sabía apreciar el calo, el fuego que le provocaba Ron. Sus sentidos se intensificaban, se mezclaban, la dejaban tonta, incoherente y divagante. Se dilataba todo su ser y se sentía inmensa. Imponente.

Cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella y continuó lamiendo y quitando telas, desabrochando botones. Y sus manos bajaban junto con los pantalones ajustados de la castaña. Ella abría sus piernas suplicando, con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo cada latido del pelirrojo como si fuese suyo.

Él la desnudó por completo tiernamente, sobre el césped fresco y comenzó a tocarla. Introdujo su índice, su pulgar y sus dedos. Introdujo su mano dentro de ella comenzando a moverla al tiempo que mordisqueaba su seno derecho, que había quedado abandonado.

Ella movía sus caderas y gemía sin siquiera notarlo. Sentía el cuerpo de Ron moviéndose sobre ella, y sentía la sangre corriendo hacia su entrepierna pidiendo auxilio porque pronto estaría por explotar.

Pero faltaba.

Y lenta y sugestivamente, Ron quitó su enorme y caliente mano de dentro de ella, se desabrochó los pantalones y, unos segundos después se introdujo en ella.

Se unieron y fueron un solo cuerpo derretido como manteca bajo el sol. Y explotó todo aquello que habían contenido durante años. Se hicieron uno y dentro de un beso se susurraron "te amo".

Y no eran felices, pero sí plenos. Temían por sus vidas y sus mutuas sonrisas. Se resguardaban dentro del cuerpo del otro haciéndose el amor.

Hermione se dejo ser, se dejó llevar por él abrazándolo con brazos y piernas moviéndose impulsivamente llenándose de placer y de fuego.

Eran carne y sangre moviéndose y llenándose y la plenitud les recorría todos los recovecos internos.

El pecoso entraba en ella constantemente, con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. Ella mordía su cuello y dejaba sus propias marcas en su piel, que convivirían unos días con sus pecas y luego se extinguirían, pero dejarían huellas de miel.

Y u estallido la llenó de pronto y sintió la euforia, la energía y la calma que, contradictorias, le embargaban la carne y la piel. Se separaron y se sumieron en un tibio abrazo bajo la sombra.

Porque aunque la guerra los acechara, un mutuo y secreto abrazo les llenaba el alma.

Recordándoles el fuego en la piel.

* * *

_Como siempre, esero que os haya gustado. Ha sido como un experimento, ya que nuca antes había escrito algo parecido, menos aun para un fic._

_Así que tomates o flores, los recbiré gustosa:)_

_Un abrazo enorme!_

_** Cereza**_

Deja un review que no hace daño eh!


End file.
